The Legend of Eirena: A Hero Arises
by TahjTheStoryteller
Summary: As the night falls tragedy also falls over a young dragoness. But with every dark night, there is a bright dawn just beyond the bend... Rated M: For language, bloody content, and sexual content


Chapter One: The Longest Night

A pair of baby blue eyes gazed up into the clear night sky, looking at each individual star as if it had it's own story; though none of which was anywhere close to the tale of this young dragoness. Her name is Eirena. She's a young dragoness, just over the age of two. She has snow white scales, claws the color of silver, and a crescent moon shaped tail blade. She was a smart, beautiful, adventurous young child. Of course adventurous could also be looked at as, mischievous. She was always poking her nose into some sort of business where it didn't belong, or wandering into the wrong backyard, and each conclusion was the same: grounded. She has started to turn a new leaf however; helping her mother with the farming or running to do quick, rather tedious errands around the village. She would often do volunteer work for the hatchery to keep her mind of her 'adventures'. However, much of this has changed.

It all started when her father passed away. He was sent to battle during the Great War against the armies of the dark master. He was discharged from battle when one of his wings was cut off by a sword, and his right hind hip was dislocated, banishing him to an embarrassing limp. He would bring Eirena to sit on the hill with him every night to look at the stars and tell stories to one another. Being that the hill was right outside their home made it more easy for Raia, Eirena's mother, to cope with. Eirena still comes out here every night, a little over five months that her dad has been gone. She feels comfortable there, safe even. Like nothing in the world could possibly harm her as she sat there motionless looking up to the sky. Her father once told her that every pair of two stars was the eyes of one of their ancestors watching over them, and every night Eirena would wonder which pair were her father's. She told herself that his were the two brightest stars in the sky, just over the were the ones she paid the most attention to; though the others were equally as pretty, none of them had such emotional value.

"Eirena!" her mother called for her from down the hill. Eirena turned her head to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Time to come inside sweetie!"

"I'm coming mom!" she called back as she turned to walk down the grassy slope. The night wind blew the tall grass blades against her scales and she squealed with laughter and started frollicking through them to her home. Once she reached the little hut she called home, her mother tenderly nuzzled her with her head. Eirena let out a soft purr as she rubbed against her mother lovingly as she trotted into the hut.

It was small building made of reinforced timber and a thatch roof; not the fanciest of homes but it still served the same purpose, and just as well. A roaring fire was in the center of the hut with a skillet sitting above, hoisted up by a metal frame. Various fish laid across the surface of it and the smell made Eirena's mouth water. Raia took a fish from the skillet and held it in front of Eirena, who took it without hesitation and almost swallowed it whole. She licked her lips as she stared up to her mother who laughed.

Once the food was finished, Eirena walked over to a pile of cloths in a corner where she curled into a ball on the floor. Several silent moments passed until the young dragoness broke the silence.

"Mother?" Eirena spoke in a soft manner.

"Hmm?" Raia responded while nuzzling her child lovingly.

"Can you tell me how you got those tattoos?" Of course Eirena was referring to the rhombus-like shapes on her mother's forehead and forearms. Raia's smile slowly faded away as she stood up and walked to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Mommy? I'm sorry. I know you don't like talking about it, but I just wanted to know. I'm sorry." Eirena said as she started crying and shielding her face with her wing in shame. Raia turned to look at her, and brought a small smile to her face.

"No, no honey it's okay. It's okay," she said as she nuzzled her daughter reassuringly, " you have the right to know." Raia laid down next to her daughter wrapping her tail around her. Eirena looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Before you were born, even before I met your father, I was in the… well, the army let's call it. I was taught how to fight and survive by a dragon named…" Raia was reluctant to say his name.

"What was his name?" Eirena asked curiously.

"Malefor." Raia said sorrowfully. Of course, Eirena was too young to understand who he was; probably for the best.

"Malefor found me wandering the wilderness when I was around your age. He took me to his home which is where I met many other dragons my age. That's where I met my best friend; your aunt." Raia said looking down to Eirena.

"Auntie Cynder!" Eirena said smiling. Raia nodded her head.

"Yes, auntie Cynder. Anyway, everyone that trained under Malefor was given these marks. Which is also why Cynder has these markings."

"But mom, why do you not like talking about it? It doesn't seem too bad." No it didn't sound bad at all, but that's because Eirena has no knowledge of how things have turned out.

"Well, sweetie, have you ever wondered why you haven't seen your aunt in a long time?" Eirena thought for a second then nodded her head.

"That's because she hasn't been the same. You see… we had different ideas. I saw a darkness inside of Malefor, a lust for power, and it was consuming him. I was planning on leaving, and I wanted Cynder to come along. But Cynder saw me as the threat. She turned against me, leading to a lot of fights between us and we split apart. It didn't make much sense considering she was the same, loving dragoness the night before when she last saw you."

"So.. is she… bad? Like Malefor?"

" I don't know honey. I really hope not… but when I looked into her eyes last… they were full of anger… and hate. I saw him." Raia said as her voice started to break and she started to cry.

"It's okay mom." Eirena said trying to comfort her. Raia smiled and licked the side of Eirena's face.

"Anyway… it's okay now. I left them, and now I have you." she said lovingly as she nuzzled Eirena who purred loudly.

"Truly beautiful." a voice came from behind them. Eirena gasped, and Raia's eyes widened. She bared her teeth behind her lips.

"Cynder." Raia said as she turned to face her former friend.

"Huh, surprised you still know my name Ray." Cynder said with a smirk. Her slender, black figure walked into the room and laid down next to the fire, sighing comfortably.

"Hi Eirena. Come see your auntie." Cynder said, an arm stretched out invitingly. Eirena started to stand up but Raia draped her wing over her to keep her seated.

"Ohhh come now Ray. Let her visit with her beloved auntie." Raia softly growled, showing a little bit of her teeth.

"It's okay mommy." Raia looked down to Eirena.

"Can I? Please?"

"Please mommy?" Cynder asked sarcastically. Raia sneered at her and then reluctantly lifted her wing to release Eirena. Eirena stood up and walked over slowly to Cynder's side.

"Are you okay auntie? You look sick." Eirena asked her.

"That's a way of putting it." Raia said still looking at Cynder, ready for anything. Cynder took her eyes off of Raia and looked down to Eirena with a smile.

" I feel fine honey," Cynder responded as she dragged her claws gently across Eirena's back as if petting her, " A little tired maybe. But I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Eirena said with a smile.

"Eirena, time for bed." Raia said, trying to keep a loving tone.

"But I want to talk to-"

"Eirena, now please. I need to talk to Cynder real quick."

"Yes mom." Eirena said sadly as she curled back into a ball on the cloths. Raia gave Eirena a kiss goodnight and walked over to Cynder, who was still leisurely lying on the floor by the fire, a smile on her face.

" I need to have a word with you. Outside please." Cynder yawned and stretched out like a cat and walked out of the house, stopping in the doorway.

"Goodnight sweetie." Cynder said to Eirena.

"Good night Auntie." Eirena responded with a smile. Cynder walked outside and Raia looked back to her baby, almost asleep in her corner, before she followed Cynder out to the yard.

"Long time Ray. How ya been?"

"Why are you here Cynder?" Raia responded, trying to stay civilized.

"What's wrong with wanting to see an old friend?" Cynder responded sarcastically frowning.

"Enough of your games Cynder! Why are you here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by and see some old friends. Hasn't been that much going on at home with you and Malefor gone." Raia sighed, hurt filling her heart.

"What happened to you Cynder? We used to be best friends."

"Me? What happened to you? You went soft. You left!"

" Cynder I cannot tell you how much it hurt me to leave you… but you weren't yourself. Malefor was shaping you into something you're not. When I looked at you, I saw him. And I couldn't stand that." Cynder was the one who sighed this time.

"A lot has changed since we found him. But I am the same I always have been, I assure you. You're still my friend. My only friend. Please come back?" Raia tried so hard not to break down and cry. She so desperately wanted her friend back.

"Cyn, I… I can't. I have Eirena. That place is no place for a hatchling." Cynder slowly shook her head and turned away.

"Cynder please… you're welcome to stay for the night and be with her tomorrow, but after that… you need to leave. I know you think you're the same, but you're not. You're not safe for Eirena." Raia said now crying. Cynder also began to cry, but then her emerald eyes turned yellow and a sneer crept onto her face. Her claws dug into the ground and she sighed once more.

"Actually, Raia, that's not why I'm here." Confused, Raia took a few steps closer to Cynder.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Malefor. His spirit is restless." She turned to face her friend.

"He doesn't like loose ends." Raia's eyes opened wide and before she could react, Cynder's tail blade sliced through her neck, spewing blood all over Cynder and the ground as she fell writhing. Raia held her paw against her wound to stop the blood flow for the time being.

"Cynder…. Please…" she managed to gurgle out.

"Shhhh…." Cynder said as she brought her mouth down to Raia's ear.

"I promise it's not personal. It's just business."

"Cyn… please do-" she was cut off by Cynder's tail blade shooting through Raia's chest. A shout in pain escaped Raia's mouth as she let go, allowing blood to pour out of the wound once again.

"Sorry Ray." Cynder said, her eyes full of yellow hatred and disgust. With a sudden movement, Cynder swiped her tail blade down the length of Raia's belly exposing her intestines as they poured onto the ground. Blood oozed out of Raia's mouth as she choked on it, her whole body twitching. Soon her eyes rolled up as her last breath escaped her mouth. Cynder wiped her blade against the grass to clean it. As Cynder stared at her dead friend, her eyes narrowed. She had pure anger towards her. She hated her. Cynder then bit Raia's arm and dragged her to the cliff where Eirena was just hours before. She then threw Raia off the cliff, and before long she heard the satisfying sound of every bone in Raia's body smashing against the rocks. Cynder roared loudly in anger, the echo travelling far across the ocean.

Meanwhile, a very upset and confused dragoness sat in front of the window crying, scratching at the window.

"Mom! Mommy!" Eirena yelled sorrowfully, crying hysterically. Hearing this, Cynder slowly turned to see her clawing the window and screaming. Eirena quickly dove away from the window and crawled under her covers to 'hide'. Cynder slowly crept into the room, growling, a lust for death in her eyes. She ripped the covers off to reveal terrified, cowering hatchling, tears still streaming from her face.

"Get up…" Cynder hissed.

"Please! Leave me alone!" Eirena yelled, shielding her face from the sight.

"Now!" Cynder roared. Eirena slowly took her paws from her face to look at Cynder's menacing sneer.

"Stand. Up." Cynder commanded. Eirena did as she was told and slowly stood up, absolutely terrified by what used to be her beloved aunt.

"It's because of you…" Cynder snarled.

"I don't know what yo-"

"Shut up!" Cynder yelled slashing the side of Eirena's face with her claws, sending her sprawling to the floor. Three bloody slashes went across her cheek and right eye, bleeding heavily. She was screaming in pain, tears starting to form a small puddle on the floor.

"You…. you took her away from me! Because of you she wouldn't come back!"

"Auntie please… please stop." she said covering her face and sobbing quietly. Cynder brought her claws up once more for a killing blow, but just as she was about to end the young dragonesses life, Eirena looked up to her. Two baby blue eyes filled with tears, full of sorrow and fear. It was a heart-wrenching sight; even for Cynder. Her eyes changed back to their original emerald shade. She gasped for breath as she looked at the frightened child, and quickly backed away from her. Eirena picked her head up, still terrified by what she saw outside.

"Eirena, I…. I'm…" Cynder's eyes started to well with tears but she stopped herself from crying. She then turned, ran out of the house and leapt into the night sky. Eirena gasped for breath as she went into shock, breathing heavily and grabbing at cloth and the floor. She wrapped her wings around her head and slowly started to calm down. She felt the scars on her cheek and winced. It stung so bad. She just wanted to believe this all was a dream and that she could wake up to her mother cradling her in her wings. But that wasn't going to happen. She felt like she was all alone in this world. Like nothing, could every console her.

"Keep her safe daddy… don't let her be scared." Eirena said as she started to cry again. Just an hour ago she was so happy but now… now was no where near to happiness.

"Lucas.." Eirena said. Lucas was a close family friend who lived in the village a mile up the road. He was a crimson red dragon with orange hair coming down the back of his neck, and a spear tipped tail blade.

"I need to get to Lucas'." She walked out of the house to the road and stood there for a few moments just looking into the darkness.

 _You can do this Eirena!_ She thought to herself, _You need to be brave._ With a sigh, she started off into the darkness. She kept looking around her, seeing faces and shadows in the darkness. She felt vulnerable, scared, and alone. She needed to hurry….

* * *

Lucas lit a candle and placed it on the mantle beneath the window. He listened to the wind howl and smiled. He always liked the sound of wind and rain, occasionally thunderstorms. He was nineteen, just below the age of adulthood. He has been on his own for about four years now when his parents abandoned him for being crippled. During birth there was complications and he was born without wings, so when he was old enough to support himself he was left alone. He was looked after by Eirena's family for a few months now, and has been very thankful for that. He hopped up onto his couch which was a stone with cushion on it, and curled up comfortably. Suddenly, a loud knock came from his door.

"The hell? Who could possibly be up at this hour?" Lucas said as he got off and walked over to the door. He opened it up and suddenly Eirena leaped in and hugged him, crying her eyes out.

"Eirena?! Why are you here? Where is your mother?" Eirena could only stutter out a few words,

"M-mom… Cy-cyn-cynder…" she was crying hysterically. Lucas pulled her away from him and held her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey listen. Listen to me okay? Okay? Just calm down, deep breaths." Eirena listened and started to take deeper breaths and she slowly calmed down.

"Good, good, very good Eirena. Now, calmly, tell me what happened." Eirena took a few seconds to recuperate her thoughts and then started explaining.

"My… my auntie came for a vi-visit.." Lucas looked puzzled.

"Your auntie… Cynder?" Eirena nodded her head slowly then looked up slowly to Luca, tears flowing gently from her eyes.

"She… she killed her… she killed my mom.." Lucas was stunned by this, his eyes wide open.

"Wh-what? She-"

"She killed her!" Eirena screamed, a deep sorrow in her voice.

"She killed my mother! Then she slapped me and cut my face…" Eirena started crying very hard yet again pushing herself into Lucas, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry Eirena… I'm so very sorry…" However, sorry did nothing for the moment. It didn't help Eirena in the slightest, but it was nice to know that she wasn't alone.

"You're welcome to stay with me as long as you need to Eirena. Okay?" Eirena slowly nodded her head.

"Come on. You should try and get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning." Eirena let go of Lucas and marched over to the couch and hopped onto it before curling up. Lucas followed and covered her with a blanket, then curled up on the floor next to her. He covered his face with his wing as he started to cry; this was going to be a long night.


End file.
